In a related art, an apparatus disclosed, for example, in Germany Patent No. 102006015 668A1, is known as the sunshade apparatus of this type. As illustrated in FIG. 7, the sunshade apparatus includes a light blocking sheet 91, a winding tube 92 configured to wind and unwind the light blocking sheet 91, wires 93 configured to hold widthwise edge portions of the light blocking sheet 91, and an operating bar 94 for a manual operation of the light blocking sheet 91. The wires 93 are extended between the winding tube 92 and pulleys 95. The light blocking sheet 91 is provided with a winding force from the winding tube 92, and is provided with the winding force of the winding tube 92 as a unwinding force by the wires 93 via the pulleys 95. The light blocking sheet 91 is configured to be capable of stopping at a given position at which an operating force is released by power equilibrium between the winding force from the winding tube 92 and the unwinding force from the wires 93 via the pulleys 95. Designing the pulleys 95 to be adjustable in position in a floating manner is also proposed.
In Germany Patent No. 102006015 668A1, by the provision of the two wires 93 configured to provide the light blocking sheet 91 with the unwinding force on the left and the right (widthwise both sides of the light blocking sheet 91), adjustments of the left and the right unwinding forces and a phase difference between the left and the right need to be performed respectively, so that increase in number of adjusting steps is inevitable. Since the unwinding forces on the left and the right sides and the phase difference between the left and the right are susceptible to shifting, the operating bar 94 tends to be inclined with respect to an operating direction (direction of movement) of the light blocking sheet 91, for example, and the light blocking sheet 91 tends to ruck due to the inclination.